rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Tour Auto Speciale
Compete in the historic Tour Auto Speciale race|In-game description.}} Tour Auto Speciale was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the FERRARI F12TDF, after was updated. Tour Auto Speciale opened September 22, 2016.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Sep 26th (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM Oct 3rd. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The FERRARI F12TDF has been added to Track Thrillers series in the Elite group and Ferrari F12tdf (Exclusive Series) series in the Exclusive Series category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Tour Auto Speciale special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale Stage 01 (On Track with FERRARI) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (On Track with FERRARI) are rewarded with R$10,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F12TDF on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale Stage 01. Stage 02 (Tour de France Auto) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Tour de France Auto) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F12TDF on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale Stage 02. Stage 03 (Advanced Skills with Eric) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Advanced Skills with Eric) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F12TDF on Nürburgring . For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale Stage 03. Stage 04 (The F40: Part of History) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''The F40: Part of History) are rewarded with 15 and FERRARI F40 (for those who not owned yet). Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F40 and FERRARI F12TDF on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale Stage 04. Stage 05 (Advanced Skills with Eric #2) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Advanced Skills with Eric #2) are rewarded with 40,000 and 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F12TDF on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale Stage 05. Stage 06 (Preparation Day) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Preparation Day) are rewarded with 20 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F12TDF on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale Stage 06. Stage 07 (The Tour Auto Event) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''The Tour Auto Event) are rewarded with 60,000, 20 and FERRARI F12TDF. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F12TDF on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale Stage 07. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Special Events